Electronic devices can transmit data using a variety of communication interfaces and protocols. For example, electronic devices can transmit data using a connection to a physical wire or via wireless communication protocols. In some examples, the wireless communication protocols can include the media access specification, among others. The communication protocols can enable multiple devices to transmit data within a shared communication network.